


T.M.I.

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Episode: s014e04 T.M.I., Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Gender Dysphoria, Short One Shot, Trans Tweek Tweak, arent kids just the darndest, childeren are dumb, f and j slur warning because cartman is cartman, ignorance on trans terminology (he IS ten like cmon now), nsfw language, richard tweak is a bad father, trans ally kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tweeks a bit glad that Cartman and Kyle’s scheduled bickering saved him. He’s already had to deal with his parents being assholes -- he doesn’t need Cartman on his case.Because Tweek is trans.**baby trans tweek is able to pass thanks to the stupidity of cartman (set in the episode TMI)
Kudos: 30





	T.M.I.

“Ok Tweek, drop tow.” Cartman snaps as he clicks the clipboard on his thigh, and said Tweeks body goes stiff. 

Kyle, seemingly on queue, groans in exasperation. “It’s drop _trou_ , dumbass.”

“Oh shut up, jew!” Which proceeds into Kyle and Cartman going into an argument about Cartman’s clear anti-semitism.

Tweeks a bit glad that Cartman and Kyle’s seeing scheduled bickering. It practically saved his ass. He’s already had to deal with his parents being assholes -- he doesn’t need Cartman on his case.

Because Tweek is not biologically a boy -- actually, really and honestly, he _is_ a boy. He’s done enough frantic 3 A.M. web researching to know that the term is something called _transgender_ , or something like that. 

He’s already has to deal with the faux acceptance from his parents, enough _‘this is a phase, honey’_ and enough toxic phrases from his father saying that ‘ _being a boy is good for the business_ ’ _._

And Tweek does NOT need Cartman to be a jackass to him, or in general, just _revealing_ that side of him. He’s fine enough being insulted and bullied for having ADD.

Cartman groans, bringing Tweek out of his somewhat panic induced state. “Anyways, Tweek-”

“1.45’’ inches!” Tweek squeaks out. “I- It’s 1.45” inches. I already checked because I… I was curious about it the uh, the night before.” The blond rushes out, his mind racing. He’s not even sure where the number _1.45_ came from, but it seems realistic enough to work. Tweek does not want Cartman staring at his junk.

“Bah, stop lying. For the sake of science, it has to be measured.”

Tweek nearly goes into an anxiety spiral over that, and it’s such a _terrifying_ concept for _Eric Cartman_ to _stare_ at his (incorrect) genitalia.

“No,” Kyle interjects, almost noticing the blond’s discomfort. “I’m pretty sure Tweek is telling the truth,” Even if Kyle _doesn't_ know Tweek's trans, at least Kyle's a decent human being. 

(Kyle's always been nice to him.)

“I, uh- gah, it’s the,” Tweek mumbled. He’s tempted to just come out and _say_ it. “It’s the truth.”

Cartman shrugs. “Whatever, fag,” The other boy mumbles writing down probably something like _Tweek Tweak, size 1.45’’_ . “If you _are_ lying, I don’t know why you’re lying about having a _small_ dick.”

“Shut up, Cartman.” Kyle bites. 

Tweek’s a bit glad that people are so goddamn gullible. Or atleast, that _Cartman’s_ gullible.


End file.
